Adventures of the Diamond Winglet part 1
Agave’s POV: (The Diamond Winglet is something I created on my own, it takes place in the second year of Jade Mountain Academy where they have two more winglets come to join the school) “Bye Mom, Bye dad, I love you”, Agave said. She tapped noses with them and started to step back, she had been notified that her application for Jade Mountain Academy was chosen and today was finally the day it started. Today was the day. “Wait!”, her mom cried, hurrying over to check through her bad. “Do you have your dance scrolls? As number one on the dance team, you can’t let those routines get sloppy, and Queen Thorn will make sure the new ones will be sent to you as well, honey.” She put a protective wing around her to stop her from stepping away. “Yes, yes, I have everything,” Agave replied, gesturing at her bag. “Oh, and you have your tail cover for practice and your gifts from us?”, her mother, concern started to grow, grasping her tighter. “And your extra dried lizards and cactus medicine?” “And if you ever feel as if this is the wrong place or you want to come home, tell your supervisor immediately, we don’t want you to be unhappy here” “Yes, mom, I’ll be alright, I love you and Dad, Bye!” and with that Agave wiggled away from her Mom and bounded into the entrance cave, hoping nobody saw how attached her parents were. Inside the cave there was a large banner of flowers and vines that spelled “Welcome to the second annual year of Jade Mountain Academy” and below in smaller letters it said “welcome Cobalt and Diamond winglets”, I must be in one of those winglets since it's my first year, she thought. The cave itself was huge and full of all sorts of dragons, Agave wished she had worn her tail guard inside, the chance of someone running into her tail barb was a little high if these dragons didn’t know much about other tribes. “Hi!”a golden dragon bounced up to her, “I’m Sunny, welcome to the Jade Mountain Academy, you must be Agave, right?” “Yes” “Well, welcome to the Jade Mountain Academy, I’m so glad you could come. Here’s your schedule and map, your cave is right here, in the second hall, tenth cave on the left”, Sunny pointed to a cave on the map” “Thanks, umm, what classes will happen today”, she said. She had spent a lot of time studying for this, and hoped that she still wouldn’t be behind the other dragonets because Queen Thorn had only basic classes like how to read and write for dragonets on the Dance team, and her education had been shortened even more as she was required for more practice to be #1 on the team. “Ha, no. Today's is just for exploring and meeting the other dragonets, don’t worry, that will start tomorrow!” Sunny replied. “Oh, ok”, she said, feeling a little disappointed. She started to review her schedule and map. “What are the group discussion classes?” she asked. “Oh, you’ll find out tomorrow afternoon, and yours will happen right there”, Sunny tapped a small cave near the edge of the mountain with her claw. “And do I need to bring anything to these?” “Just a study scroll if you want to take notes, and your teachers will notify you if you do for future classes” “And are there any specific topics I was supposed to study for?” “Yeesh you sure do have a lot of questions little dragon” she sighed, “They will all be answered tonight during the grand welcome. Now why don't’ you go meet your classmates” “My whats?” “Oh, here comes those Mudwings, I need to help them so go find Starflight in the library for some answers or try to meet your winglet and classmates” “Wait what are th-” “Nope, I need to help the Mudwings coming in, ask starflight or find out in the morning” With a sigh, she figured she should meet some other dragonets and started walking towards her cave when a large bright red Skywing barreled out of the hall and straight into her laughing. Agave stumbled back, surprised. “Oh! Uh, oooh” The Skywings gaze softened into a dreamy gaze. “Uh, um, sorry, about that. My name is Peak, I’m new this year” he stammered out, while his eyes went into a dreamy state grazing right at her. His eyes were a warm fire inside his head and his mouth seemed to have the most gorgeous grin Agave had ever seen. “Hi , My name is Agave, I’m new here too, nice to meet you”, it's time to make friends I guess, I’ll get answers tomorrow anyways. “Aaaagaveee, he, nice to meet you Would you like to go to the prey center with me?” “Sure, I just need to put my things away first” “Ok, I’ll come too” He grinned. His gaze followed her as she led him down the hall past some Seawings who also starred at her, hmm, why does everyone stare at me? She thought. Agave ducked past some stalagmites into a little cave with a hammock, ledge, and indent filled with sand aligned against the walls with a scroll rack and mini shelf next to each. Agave laid her bag on the shelf near the sand indent and arranged her dance scrolls on the scroll rack, looking around she saw some lanterns suspended on the ceiling and lit them up, watching the shadows dance on the walls with pink, yellow, and blue hues. “Oh wow, this is a big cave” Agave turned to see Peak looking around her cave and poking his nose in the sand. “Bleh, sand is weird, ooooh, what are these” He started pulling out her dance routine scrolls and peering at the sketches of the formations. “Oh those are my dance formation scrolls, Queen Thorn wants me to keep practicing so when I get back home I can still work with the team” “Oh hey! That’s the same pose on your armband” he pointed to her gleaming light gold armband with a carving of the team's signature ending move carved on it. “Oh ya, this is my dance team armband, it’s gold to symbolize me being the number one dancer on the team, then there is two silver, three bronze, and the other nine get thinner steel bands. And we’re the best there is in Pyrrhia and perform at every single celebration and full moon festival at the Sandwing palace, I love dancing and synchronized flying, I can show you some moves sometime” She said. Tossing her head with pride. “Alright, but let's go to the prey center, I'm hungry”, “Ya, I haven’t eaten since yesterday”, “Umm, it looks like it is through the main hall to the right then you turn left at the third turn”, She said, consulting her map with a frown, the mountain was huge and had winding tunnels and caves everywhere you went. Then she strode out of her sleeping cave in the direction of the main hall. The prey center had a large looming ceiling dripping with ledges and stalactites along the walls, the clear areas were dotted with paintings of nature and other dragonets she didn’t recognize, and the largest wall was open to the cloudless sky with a few dragons flitting around the air. There was a stream lining the walls and a large pile of prey in the center and dragonets everywhere, just everywhere she had never seen so much unorganized chaos in one room, well it is a huge cave anyways, she thought. Dragonets were romping around and splattering prey bits all over the floor. “Whoa!” Agave turned to look back at Peak “This is madness!” “Ha, not what I thought it would be, but I’m sure it won’t be like this on normal days, follow me” he shouted over the pushing noise. Peak skittered to the prey pile and pulled out a hawk then trotted over to the wall open to the sky. Agave followed, grabbed a lizard, and quickly grabbed a mango, then watched peak soar into the sky. SHe jumped after him then he flew up to a cave opening with a width of two dragons with their wings spread out fully. The cave was quite large on the inside, but Agave never would have noticed it if she wasn’t looking for it. “Wow, this is cool place, how’d you find it?” she asked “I noticed it as I flew to the entrance, pretty cool huh?” he grinned. She nodded as she bit into her lizard. “Ooooooh, what’s this”, he said, poking her Mango, “I heard it was a fruit thingy that Rainwings eat but I’ve never really seen one”, Agave swallowed her lizard and looked back at Peak. “It’s a mango, it tastes sort of tangy and sweet, why not you try some?”, she said as she started to slice off the thick skin, and handed him a slice of the gooey yellow inside. He plopped it into his mouth and started to chew, a confused look grew onto his face, then he reluctantly swallowed. “Meh, I prefer a nice and sensible hawk”, Agave started to giggle “Where'd you try one of these in the first place anyways?” “When performing at a full moon festival in Possibility we traded some from a merchant”, she sliced the rest of the mango aff the pit and pushed it into her mouth. Peak noticed the pit lying on the ground and started to inspect it. “Wanna see a cool trick?” he asked. Agave nodded through her mango. Peak picked up the pit and dropped into his mouth. Then he took a deep breath in and shot the pit into the sky. “WOW! How can you do that, that shot crazy fast” she looked out to see a Mudwing, Seawing, and Icewing fly out of the Prey center and watch the pit fall, straight onto the mudwings head and bounce onto the Seawing. They looked around with bewilderment. “Arrgh! Who was that!” The mudwing shouted. His eyes glanced back to the prey cave and the whole group flew back in and began to randomly accuse dragons, creating quite a hubbub of anger and confusion. "Umm, Peak, we might want to leave, and go around through the mountain back to the prey cave, or just away from here before they realize it was us" Agave stuttered, finally beginning to panic, her first mistake was making everyone mad, not a great way to begin her year at JMA. At least they didn't know it was her, yet, if she got away fast. "Ye-es, I do not want to get blamed for any more chaos down there... let's run" He replied, then they dashed down through the corridor behind them, taking a curve through the stone, curved walls of the halls until they reached another open cave, the sunlight from above casting shadows through the edges of the cave. Agave leapt out the cave and began to soar around the mountain to the grand entrance, Peak was flapping madly behind her. They winged around the edge of the mountain to the grand entrance before they swooped inside. “Yikes, Peak! That was a close one!” Agave burst, giving Peak a playful shove. “Yeah, I know” He grinned. “But it was hilarious” “It was, I mean, did you see the look on their faces?” “I know! They had no idea what was going on it was so good” He exclaimed. Agave and peak glowed towards each other. Two new friends in a new place in a new situation. “Ha, well it looks like my classmates are in the cave right now so I am going to meet them, so, I guess we will see each other later?” Agave said. “Yeah, we have classes in the morning, you’re in the Diamond winglet right?” “Yes, so I’ll see you in the morning if not later” Agave winked. “Bye” Agave walked down the hall fire-globe lit hall to her sleeping cave. “THREE MOONS YOU WALRUS SPITTING HEAT HEAD! We cannot have that in here! It's going to take up my space and smell awful” “NO! It smells great and only takes up my space, what’s the big deal anyways!” “Aaargh! You lazy rainwing, of course you can’t see that it takes up 37 percent of the room plus the wall space is all muddled up and garish, how will I ever sleep at night with a such a mess!” “By blowing out the fire lamps before you sleep so you can’t see anything! It is a complicated structural design, one of the best there is!” “Sure! For a rainwing its great! Yet it is still a piece of garbage!” “NO!” “Yes!” “NO “YES” “NO” “YES” Agave took a step away from the cave, she really didn’t want to go say hello right now in the middle of that argument. She looked around all of the other dragonets in the hall were near the entrance where they either couldn’t or wouldn’t break up the fight, and she didn’t want this to become physical or that rainwing would get squashed, and she definitely didn’t want to have feuding classmates. What if they take it into my winglet and everyone takes sides? That would be terrible she thought. You’re the only one who can do this Agave told herself. Then she took a deep breath and strode into her sleeping cave. “Hisssss” There was a glimmering Icewing and a slim Rainwing standing face to face. Behind the rainwing there was a long curtain suspended from the left side of the entrance to the space between the rainwings hammock and her sand indent. Through a crack where the curtain opens she saw ingeniously hung hammock and shelves and two hooks with a messenger bag hung from it and the other hook had some sort of large bag with a spiderweb of straps dangling from it, there was some more things in the corners of the enclosure but she couldn’t see far enough into it. The space was actually pretty cool. “Hey” Agave tried. The Icewing whipped her head around to look at her in the eye. She was quite tall and menacing now that Agave was up close and it made her immediately regret saying anything. Oh. No. “Who are you” The Icewing said, looking completely disgusted. The Rainwing swiveled to see her. “I’m Agave, your other classmates” She tried. “Oooh, thank goodness, someone to help me get this mess out of here” She sweetly replied. “And my name is Frost”. Her sharp blue eyes seemed to shoot daggers out of them, and straight into her. Agave wanted to melt into the floor and a never come back, or just never back to this flurry of madness inside of a dragon. “Now tell this rainwing she needs to get her mess out of here” “My name is Aster by the way, nice to meet you” The Rainwing said, Agave wondered how she kept her cool with a menacing icewing in front of her. “Well, um” Agave sputtered, she didn’t want to tell Aster to move her stuff, but she didn’t want to mess with Frost. “Maybe we can work out a compromise” Agave replied. “Ya, that can work out!” Aster said. “Fine, I’ll decorate my part of the room, step back” Frost commanded. Aster and Agave stepped into the hallway, out of Frost’s way and peered around some of the dripping stalagmites to see what Frost was doing. Frost took an cold breath in, and blew frost breath around her space, and oh, no, she missed, no, don’t do that Agave thought. “Hey, you got your frost breath in my space!” Agave complained. “Oops, my bad” Frost replied without a drop of sincerity, Agave didn’t think she ever used sincerity. “All right, I’ll just burn it off” she groaned. “NO NO NO NO!” Aster cried. “What? My bed is now half iced” “No, you can’t use fire in here because my canopy is too flammable!” “What about the lanterns? “Check inside of them, I replaced the fire with fireflies and glow in the dark caterpillars, I brought them from the rainforest” Agave realized that the lanterns did in fact have a blueish green tint inside of them. She wondered how Aster got so much stuff here, she herself had only taken her one messenger bag that was stuffed to the top with her scrolls and dried lizards and thought that that was too much. “Did you have to make two trips here or something to bring all of that stuff here?” “No, I made wing extensions I could fly easier to carry more things, my entire canopy is collapsible into a package with straps as tall as your forearm, and the rest of the things in their I separated into two packs, I carried one pack on my back and my friend Stargazer carried the other, since it had some of his things too” she said. It didn’t look like Aster was going to let her use fire anywhere in the sleeping cave. “Well this conversation is obviously coming from two walrus heads so I’m leaving” And with that, Cirque swept out of the cave and walked down the hall, leaving a chill down every dragonets back that she passed. “WOW! Someone is having a very bad day” Aster said. “I know, she just gives me the creeps, and then blasts have my bed with frost breath! What is deal?” “Hopefully we’ll find nicer people in our winglet” “Hey” Aster looked across the cave to Agave who was trying to use her heat scales to melt the frost of her bed. “Hmm?’ “Do you have anything you want to put on your walls above your sand pit thingy, and make it more decorated?” “Oh ya! That’s a good idea! I have some dance scrolls in my bag” Agave shuffled around her things until she pulled out a long scroll full of her dance formations. “Great, I can use some of my adhesive potion to stick it up to the wall” “WHAT!! You know how to make potions? There’s hardly any value for education in the sand kingdom so I didn’t learn more than reading and geography” “Oh, I tought myself, my friends thought it was too messy” “WOW, umm, anyways. How do you stick it to the wall?” “Oh that’s easy” Aster turned into her curtain enclosure and pulled out a dulled glass vial as long as her horns and a flat wooden stick. “I can find these containers on the edge of the rainforest if I search extra hard with Stargazer. I guess Rainwings used to be more sophisticated because when I dig in the middle of the village there’s usually something worth keeping” “Hmmm, that's… really odd” “Well… With Glory as our new queen hopefully we can become as great as we used to be” Aster looked back to her muddy vial full of a gooey white substance and popped off the top, dipping her stick into the goo and stirring it around. “When I apply the adhesive to the wall you’ll have about 3 second to put your scroll on before it dries on the wall” “Ok, I’m ready” Agave held one of her old dance scrolls up, one that she wouldn’t be needing for training anymore. Aster regarded the scroll for a moment then jumped to the wall, drawing a long rectangle down the wall and filling up the inside with scribbles. Then, Agave leapt over her bed and held her scroll against the wall, pressing the slightly crinkled paper against the white goo, pressing away the air bubbles and wiping off the extra goo on the edges. “Wow, Aster that works, you’re like, a wizard with potions I bet” Agave said. Aster, lifted her head higher, the one thing I’m good at, the only thing I’m good for, if only I knew more, and could do more than this. “Thanks, it’s just one of my hobbies” She beamed. Yet, inside she knew it wasn’t just a hobby, it was the only thing she had. “Hey, I saw you with that Skywing, Peak, earlier today” Aster slyly added in. “Oh, yeah, he’s in the diamond winglet too” “Really? What’s he like? Clever? Mischievous? Handsome? Chivalrous? Mean? Cute? Tell, me I want to know some stuff about him if he’s really in our winglet” “Umm, uh, he’s really nice, and fun” SHe stuttered, not wanting to give away their lunchtime adventure. “Yes, is that so?” Aster turned to toss her head and give Agave a sideways glance. “Then I hope you’ve noticed that he is like, totally into you, and the cutest thing ever” “What?” Agave’s face burned, with embarrassment, Peak? Into me? What the what? No, if I had a relationship with him everyone would talk about me. Aster is already all over the idea anyways. I’ll just play it cool for a while, get to know him a bit more before I do anything, I guess that’s a plan. “Well, it’s the first day, we can’t really be sure” She smiled. “Oh, but, what ever” Aster smiled back. “Let’s go explore the mountain” Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)